


Loving you is the one crime we’ve committed that isn’t actually illegal.

by dragonism



Series: Brotzly Ficlets [9]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: A Jolly Old Time, Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Todd is extremely affectionate and extremely adoring of Dirk. He’ll do anything to make sure he’s okay.





	Loving you is the one crime we’ve committed that isn’t actually illegal.

Intimacy was something Todd had always treasured. Maybe that wasn’t very clear upon first glance but it was true, he was a sucker for soft moments and always would be.

Being with Dirk was no different.

They weren’t obviously a couple- if you weren’t looking at the right things, but all it took was noticing the way they stood just a millimetre too close together and suddenly a world of tiny gestures and ghosted touches opened up.

And interestingly, they were both as touch starved as each other- Dirk for lack of experience and need for comfort, and Todd for years of pent up reluctancy and now pararibultis to be his all too sour cherry on top. In this metaphor, Todd’s emotions were the milkshake he kept with both straws facing towards him, until Dirk came along with his own straw to join the mix and suddenly Todd was pushing the milkshake his way.

They worked. In a weird and wonderful way. Like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, completing a picture that was long overdue it’s glory moment.

Though anyway, back to intimacy.

Dirk was of course reluctant at first. Though not in any way that said he didn’t adore the affection, more so in the sense that he was scared to get something wrong.

Todd noticed this, and chose to ease a little. He was attentive and loving, always making sure Dirk was happy and comfortable. They didn’t even hold hands until almost two weeks into their relationship but that didn’t matter to him, what mattered was that when they finally did- Dirk’s eyes lit up like a child on christmas day.

That moment caused a snowball effect. After hand holding came gentle touches, hands on knees under tables or heads on shoulders when they sat together. After that came cuddling, and eventually, after a good amount of time. They kissed.

The kiss could compare to that of two excitable children head over heels on a school playground- fast and nervous, but it was nice. And very... them.

Once they’d kissed everything afterwards came naturally, like some little area of their instincts had unlocked and everything was gradually spilling out from a vault neither of them knew they had. It was fast and wonderful and all too exciting. It became a journey they took together and christ, they really were together.

Dirk instinctually stood as close to Todd as he could whenever they were in a room together, sometimes reached out for the smaller man’s hand subtly. Todd woke Dirk up with a kiss to his forehead instead of the usual shake to his shoulder.

Dirk spent as much time as possible in Todd’s company.

Which was how Todd knew something was wrong when the man had been keeping his distance all day. He’d seemed sad- a little out of it maybe, but at first Todd had just assumed that he’d get better through the day, and that maybe it was simply best to give him some space. Now however, he watched Dirk from the corner of a room whilst he was meant to be focusing on what Farah and Hobbs were doing.

Dirk was leaning against the door frame, looking thoughtful and like he wanted to join the pairs inspection of evidence but simply couldn’t bring himself to actually do so.

So Todd got up, wandered over to the man just as he got distracted and turned the other way, and met his gaze by placing himself in front of him. Todd’s fingers just barely grazed Dirk’s arms, that were crossed neatly over his stomach, and he spoke in a caring and whispered tone, “Dirk, is everything okay?”

At first, Dirk flinched just slightly, only adding to Todd’s concern. And then he nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, “Everything is wonderful. Absolutely fine.”

“Are you sure? Because it doesn’t seem it.” He didn’t want to push, but his hands found Dirk’s arms and he used the gentle touch to help him balance as he stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dirk’s cheek. “You don’t have to explain, just tell me how I can help, okay?”

At this, a small smile tugged at the corner of Dirk’s lips and he nodded again. More sincerely this time, in a way that comforted the Brotzman more than any words could. Dirk moved his arms, separating them and placing them on Todd’s waist. “You’re already helping.”

Returning the smile with his own, the shorter man gave a comforting rub to Dirk’s arms, laughing softly, “You’re just saying that, you dork.”

“Hey. I think you’ll find, Todd Brotzman, the only dork here is you.” Dirk laughed himself, giving a gentle tug to the shirt Todd was wearing, “Look at you, dressed like an officer.”

At this, an idea sparked and Todd ran his fingers through his hair before looking up at Dirk, “Well, excuse me sir, but I do believe you’ve committed a crime.”

“Oh have I? Do tell officer, what crime?” Dirk immediately played into the role, though he couldn’t help the smile that stained his expression like wine on a white shirt.

“I’m afraid it was that pout of yours, Mr Gently.” Todd cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest as Dirk pretended to look shocked, “You see here, sadness like that is calls for the worst punishment we know.”

“A punishment? Oh no!”

“Yup. I’m sorry sir but you’ll be going straight to dinner.” Todd smirked, coming up with his plan as he spoke, “With me, Mr Gently. You have a long night of cheesy jokes and terrible food awaiting you.”

Dirk took Todd’s hand as he reached out, following him through the darkened hallway, “How ever will I cope.”

“You’re in good hands.”

“I don’t doubt that.”


End file.
